My First Pokémon
by Infinity-bassman1010
Summary: Infinity-Bassman1010 I've known by my friends on here, but to my close friend's I'm known as Jack sharp, to my girlfriend I'm known as Bass and finally to my best friend in the world I was known as her master, my beautiful and deadly...
1. Chapter 1

My First Pokemon Chapter 1...=}

Infinity-Bassman1010 I've known by my friends on here, but to my close friend s I'm known as Jack sharp, to my girlfriend I'm known as Bass and finally to my best friend in the world I was known as her master, my beautiful and deadly .=]

AN: "Infinity-Bassman1010 here! and wanted to give you a quick thank you for reading the story that you're about to read, if there are any errors in my writing please point them out, as much as it pains me to know that I messed up it's even more important to know that I can fix them, but if there are any that good for me...=]"

PS: "no flameing or face the wrath of the Infinitiy clan, anyway on with the story...=]"

This story starts out with me in the Unova region, In Chargestone cave.

I was being chased by four very angry trainers for 'borrowing some of their equipment as they were battling one another.' I had no worries, I had been exploring this cave for a while now, and I knew it like the back of my hand.

As I was hiding behind a big electrical crystal to catch my breath, I nearly jumped out in surprise when I felt something pulling at the bottom of my pants.

I turned around only to be eye to eye with a Zweilous, "Zweilous?" It said in a questioning voice to me, when I heard footsteps coming closer I pulled the Zweilous behind the big electrical crystal.

I was breathing very slowly as I was hearing the trainers slowly walked past where I was hiding, one of Zweilous heads was pulling at my pants again and I realized this must have been the same or was the little Deino that had been following me for about a week now.

I patted it on one of its hands and said to it very quietly "I will give you some berries in a minute but you have to," that was as far as I got before the other head of Zweilous suddenly coughed loudly and to my dismay I heard the second to last trainer shouted "there he is!" I started hearing them running towards me.

"See you later Zweilous." as I ran past it I dropped a few berries out of my pocket that way it would just eat them and leave.

I didn't blame Zweilous for the trainers chasing me now, I mean I would feel the same way if someone stole something important to me I would chase them and get back what was mine to, but unfortunately for them I was not going to give the equipment back to them I needed it more than they did.

Just as I was to the four way of the route that led to the exit that led to Mistralton City, the ground under me started to get loose and I jumped back just as an Axew popped out of a hole and growling was me.

"Go job blade!" I heard one of the trainers to the left of me say, the older trainer of the group started to approach me a little and said "look, were not going to hurt you, if you just hand over what you stolen this doesn't need to go any further."

I backed up a little more and started running in the opposite direction of where the Axew was and of course they continue chasing me, I was able to go little bit further and run across the bridge but there was something I was not expecting to see at the end of the bridge which was a dead-end.

Some moron or other had somehow moved two smaller crystals next to one of the bigger ones next to the bridge and unfortunately I could not push them back or go any further.

"You're trapped now!" yelled the younger trainer of the group as they slowly walked onto the bridge and of course the Axew was in front of the group and within 4 feet of me it stopped and growled at me.

"Yeah! I don't like you either." I said to the Axew and stuck my tongue out at it, the Axew took one step further, then it trainer shouted "hold on blade!" The Pokemon stopped right where it was and did not go any further.

The same trainer approached me and stopped right next to his Pok mon and held out his hand as he said "hand over our stuff right now and we won't report you, just give what belongs to us and you can go."

'Okay then I thought to myself what are my options here, one: give back what belongs to them. Or two... I looked next to the bridge and saw a small stone ledge sticking out at least 10 feet below me if I could just jump and grab it, I could slide down to the bottom of the cave safely, but if I missed it...

The trainer was now 3 feet from me when I heard him say "it's not worth risking your life over stole pokedex's, so just hand them over."

I backed away as I said "that may not seem important enough to you! to put own life at risk, but to me they're everything." I smiled and quickly jumped off the bridge...=]


	2. Chapter 2

This story starts out with me in the Unova region, in Chargestone cave.

Just as I jumped off the bridge I reached out and grab the stone ledge 'yes!' I said to myself, then a second later the stone ledge broke unexpectedly 'oh sh%#*!' I said to myself seconds later as I felt gravity pulling me down to my death.

...the next thing I knew I slowly started to wake up to feel this incredible pain and at the same time scream as hard as I could, after that I nearly passing out again, I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings.

It was darker and less crystals were around, so I assumed I had made it to the bottom of Chargestone cave, trying to lift my right arm and I was happy to see that it was in one piece with no broken bones, unfortunately for my other arm which was prosthetic, was torn to pieces.

Looking down to my right leg and was fine, unfortunately I could see one of my bones sticking out of my left leg 'this is very bad.' I said to myself.

'Okay what are my options here,' I thought to myself 'option one: no one is going to find me down here, so I'm sc*&%#$...' I shook my head a little 'come on Jack think of something!' then without meaning to I fell unconscious from exhaustion and pain.

It might've been a few minutes I fell asleep, it could have been even hours I couldn't tell, as I open my eyes again I let out another scream of pain as I could feel every part of my body in agony.

I let out a sigh as I could feel a warm breeze blowing past my face and..."wait a minute!" I said aloud "since when do caves have wind in them?"

I raise my head up as I could feel the breeze was blowing from above, only to see a black figure slowly gliding down towards me.

A minute later did it finally reach to the bottom as it landed to the ground with a low thud I never had seen a Pokemon like it before.

I very slowly reached inside my jacket and pulled out my own pokedex and pointed it at this creature, the pokedex made a few small clicking noises and a second later it showed on the main screen something I wasn't expecting to see "no data found."

"Lovely, just lovely." Jack said to himself as he put the pokedex back into his jacket and watched as the creature slowly approached him, the main colors of this creature were black, blue, and red.

Six wings on its back and had no front claws on its front feet instead having a head on each of its front legs finally its main head sticking out of its body was bigger and had spikes around its head making it look very, very dangerous.

My site blackout for a moment as I could feel the pain from my left leg increasing nearly making me go unconscious again I almost wish it had, instead of waiting for this creature to tear me to pieces with its three heads.

It was already in front of me and stretching its main head towards me and tell only a foot away from my face 'so this is how I'm going to die?' I thought to myself as it opened its mouth and was getting closer to my face until, I close my eyes at this moment not wanting to see anymore.

...I heard it snap its jaws with a large crunch I was expecting to feel some kind of pain or something but...nothing I open one of my eyes to see that it had closed its mouth and was snapping me 'o...k?' I thought to myself something is, before I could finish my thought It had grabbed me by the shoulders with both its front heads and I was being lifted off the ground as it was flapping its wings and we were going up.

It only took three minutes before it flew over the bridge were I had jumped off earlier, I was able to tell that it was flying towards the exit, the only thing that was on my mind as we were coming out of Chargestone cave was 'what is going to happen to me now?'...=]


	3. Chapter 3

This story starts out with me in the Unova region, at Mistralton City.

After we had gotten out the Cave I only stay little bit more awake before I passed out again from the pain this time though I did not expect to wake up thinking that this creature would land and just tear me apart when it felt like it.

Although I could feel the pain in my left leg getting worse, just as I feel I couldn't take it anymore I felt immediate relief as something was taking away my pain I felt that I was lying down somewhere soft and warm.

I open one eye to see that I was in a room and lying on a soft bed, opening my other eye I could see that I was hooked up to a medical machine.

I let out a sigh as I wasn't feeling any pain in my left leg, actually I couldn't feel my left leg at all looking down I tried to move it and noticed alarmingly that it was gone 'okay Jack calm down!' I said to myself as I was taking a slow breath.

Half an hour later a nurse walked into the room and was rather surprised to see that I was awake, before she ask how I was feeling I immediately asked "where am I? how did I get here? and what happened to my leg?" she opened her mouth to talk but then someone behind her said "Joy, can you go check on the other patient that was brought here a few minutes ago and I ll fill him in."

The nurse nodded her head and said "as you wish Dr." and walked out of the room the man walked into the room with a pretty standard Dr. outfit except that his coat was blue, he pulled a chair and sat next to me and said "to answer your first question you are in the Pokemon Center in Mistralton City and you were very lucky to get here when you did, your pulse was so very weak that we thought you wouldn't make it through the next hour."

Then stopped for a minute or two to let the words sink in then continued "you were immediately rushed into emergency care we quickly found that your left leg was already too far gone and would only do greater damage if we didn't amputate it right away."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I asked "how did I get here?" the doctor seemed to look at me surprised and answered "you Pok mon brought you here."

"My Pok mon?" I asked him a little surprised he nodded his head and said "you're Pokemon has been taken care of by nurse joy so don't worry about it too much although we couldn't find the poke ball that you carry it in on you so we put it in a Luxury ball for you."

"Oh!...Thank you very much." I said to him and inwardly I was thinking 'it actually landed then capture it? but why?'

Just as the doctor was getting up to leave I asked "would it be alright if I have my Pokemon back?" he thought about it for a moment then said "I guess that would be all right I'll tell nurse Joy to bring it to you." then walked out of the room.

Six minutes later nurse Joy walked into the room and asked "so how are you feeling?" I smiled at her and said "okay." "that's good to hear" she said to me as she checked the chart on my health then put it back and walked over to me and gave me a Luxury ball and said "you're Hydreigon is at full health and she has been awfully worried about you to."

"Why do you say that?" I asked Joy, "because," Joy said "when you first arrived here she wouldn t let anyone near you until I convinced her that you would be okay." I wasn't able to quite understand it why would this creature, this Hydreigon protect me when back at the cave it acted like it was going to eat me "I see, thank you very much nurse Joy for taking care of her for me."

"Your very welcome." Joy said to me then started to walk out of the room then stopped at the door and said "try to get some rest after you're done letting her know that you're okay." and before I could reply Joy had walked out of the room.

"Well then." I said aloud as I was holding the Luxury ball close to me "I think it's time that you and I have a chat." then opening the Luxury ball with a white flash coming out of the ball then instantly forming into the Hydreigon that I had seen before, the creature stretched its head slowly to me and sniffed me like before but she seemed to be more gentle than before and was not at all hostile.

I slowly reached out my hand towards it until I touched the side of its face and said "you are a truly beautiful and terrifying creature I have ever seen." It let out a low growl which I assumed at first was bad, but then saw that she was smiling at me I continued "I may not know what is going to happen next in my life, but I do know that you and I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Hydreigon again let out a low growl like before and laid its head next to the bed and I slowly fell asleep with it next to me...=]


	4. Chapter 4

This story starts out with me in the Unova region, at Mistralton City.

Being in the hospital for the next six months was something I was not enjoying, especially since I had only one leg, luckily for me though the person that made my prosthetic arm for me was in this region and with a quick phone call to him in no time at all he was able to make a prosthetic leg for me as well as to make a new prosthetic arm to.

I always tried to pay him but he refused like he always did and said "you can pay me, when you can afford it." then leaving me to adjust to not only my new arm but also to adjust to my new leg.

It was a very long six months since I had to learn how to walk again and also at the same time getting used to my 'partner'

At times when I tried to walk by myself I would often fall because I wasn't used to the prosthetic leg I would just lie there on the ground asking myself 'how in the world can I do my job if I can t even walk?'

Hydreigon would often be on the ground if I was outside with it and she would often pick me up by one of her front heads if I fell and put me back on my feet without me telling her to do so.

I never trained a Pokemon before or for that matter had a Pokemon before and yet why, why was this Pokemon being so nice to me?

I never given her a name or for that matter thought that she needed a name thinking back to my old way of thinking that Pokemon were nothing more than tools to be used and if they broke discard them and yet, I was becoming attached to this creature through its kindness to me.

Through her help I was able to walk on my own without her helping me as much until I was able to run and she would often have to take flight in order to keep an eye on me.

Three weeks before I would be officially out of the hospital that Hydreigon did something I never forget, it was 11 o'clock at night when she woke me up and I found that she had somehow able to get me out of my bed and out of the hospital with no one noticing that I was gone.

I was a little nervous, still even with all the time being with her I was still scared of her she bent her head down in front of me and motion with her other hand to climb on I did so and held onto her neck tightly as I felt her flapping her six wings and with the span of 10 seconds we were in the air.

The feeling of the wind blowing past my face looking up at the sky as we were going up to the clouds and feeling free like a bird was something I never forgot on our first flight.

Three hours later did we finally landed I slowly climbed off her neck I just fell to the ground shaking all over from such an experience, smiling as I saw her looking at me with the same expression on her face that I was feeling inside.

"Thank you," I said to her then quickly jumping back onto my feet from an adrenaline rush I held onto her neck as I said "you have given me something I've never experienced before in my entire life and for that I'm truly in your debt, my beautiful Dragon."

She held onto me with her other two heads and made what I thought was a growl/purring noise I smile "I love you to!" as I held onto her and whispered to her "and with your help I will be the greatest thief," as he looked up to the stars "the Unova region will fear the name, Dragon thief." then smiled as he heard her growl in agreement with him...=]

AN's: wasn't expecting that now were you? the next chapter of the series will be so awesome!

The next chapter takes places, six years after this chapter, Jack is now at age 24 and is very close to becoming a master thief.

He's not only a thief, but also someone who would burn a route or town down to the ground, for the right price.

Finally, all the jobs he's ever done in the past six years has led up to this, an organization known as Team distraction has hire him to burn route 7 and Celestial Tower down to the ground for 140,000 pokedollars.

He chooses to accept this, knowing he will be known forever in the Unova, as the master thief of all times, but the assigned route to burn down, is a place the champion of the Unova loves very much and will protected it from anything.

With Jack get more than he bargained for? will he be able to defeat the champion? and will she be able to survive this?

All these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter of, my first Pokemon, chapter 5!

Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you...=]


End file.
